marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dormammu (Watcher Datafile)
Based on a writeup by Mystrich, modified by Nomad DORMAMMU Born untold thousands or even millions of years ago in the dimension of the vastly powerful energy-entities called the Faltine, Dormammu and his sibling Umar gathered matter to themselves to increase their power, a practice anathema to their fellow Faltine, becoming their dimension's mightiest sorcerers. Ultimately slaying their parent Sinifer, they were driven from their home dimension, the Faltine deeming their garnering of such energy intolerable, and assumed human form to explore others. Their search for conquests brought them to the Dark Dimension, a mystic realm riddled with natural warps into pocket universes within the dimension itself. At the time of their arrival, the Dark Dimension’s multi-species society had been at peace for almost 28,000 years and was in the third millennium of the rule of King Olnar. Despite the warnings of his sorcerer advisors the Mhuruuks, Olnar offered Dormammu and Umar sanctuary and power in exchange for the knowledge of how to shatter dimensional barriers and absorb other dimensions into his domain. After decades of such conquest, Dormammu, whether by chance or design, led Olnar to the dimension of the Mindless Ones, indestructible rampaging dreadnoughts who slew Olnar and many other Dark Dimension denizens. Dormammu and Umar repelled and confined the creatures, using the confusion to murder most of the Mhuruuks, and were hailed as heroes by the Dark Dimension, of which they were proclaimed regents; Olnar’s infant son Orini, deemed no threat, was allowed to live under their care. As ruler, Dormammu partially reverted to flaming Faltine form and merged his essence with that of the Dark Dimension’s innate mystic energies, increasing his power enormously. He warred with several extradimensional rulers and allied with others, forming a pact with Odin of Asgard and even joining the embodiment of Eternity to banish the occult juggernaut called Zom. Dormammu observed the Earth dimension for several millennia, supposedly even manipulating the creation of the demon Satannish in Earth’s ancient pre-history. He often clashed with Agamotto, the extradimensional entity who appointed himself that universe’s first Sorcerer Supreme and held his own against the former. Dormammu also has acknowledgement and respect for the ancient Atlantean mages, even abandoning the Hood for Jennifer Kale, whom he knew has been trained by Dakimh the Enchanter himself, thousands of years later, while Kale's Tome of Zhered-Na warns all sorcerers to reject Dormammu's temptations, indicating even Zhered-Na and the mages of Atlantis knew of his existence and threat. Dormammu rarely if ever met true defeat, and in time he ascended the ranks of those mystic beings whose patronage was beseeched by mortal sorcerers. Affiliations Solo 3D12, Buddy 2D10, Team D8 Distinctions Eternal Enemy of the Vishanti, God-Tyrant of the Dark Dimension, Pure Magical Energy Power Sets EXILED FALTINE Godlike Durability D12, Godlike Stamina D12, Godlike Strength D12, Mystic Blast D12, Mystic Senses D12, Psychic Resistance D10, Sorcery Supremacy D12, Telepathy D10 SFX: All Shall Burn. Double an Exiled Faltine power for one action. If that action fails, step it back and double it. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. SFX: Chessmaster of Chaos. When you add a die from the doom pool to Dormammu's pool, double that die. Keep an additional effect die as a situation-based asset. SFX: Faltine Flames. For each additional opponent, add a D8 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Immaterial Being. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress unless caused by mystical attacks. Spend a doom die to step back a mystical effect die instead. SFX: Magical Energy Form. On a successful reaction to a magical attack, turn your attacker's effect die into an Exiled Faltine stunt. Spend a doom die to use this on a failed reaction. Limit: Inferior Foes. Dormammu never makes an effect die on a reaction unless that hero has previously inflicted stress or a complication on him. Limit: Multiversal Scale Thread. For each stepped up D12 effect die applied to Dormammu, remove an affiliation die. Dormammu only uses Buddy or Team when working alongside beings of comparable power. WORSHIP OF COUNTLESS CULTISTS Dimensional Control D10, Growth D12, Mystic Resistance D12, Shapeshifting D12, Shrinking D12, Spaceflight D12, Teleport D12, Transmutation D12 SFX: Be Gone! When Telporting others out of the Dark Dimension, add a d8 and step up your effect die. SFX: Essence Restoration. Spend a D12 from the doom pool to add that die to your affiliations (up to a maximum of 5D12). Add Sorcery Supremacy in pools made to recover your own or another's stress or spend a doom die to recover that stress and step back physical trauma by -1. SFX: Flames of Regency. Dormammu adds three dice to his total. Dormammu may spend doom die of any size to add to his total, not just a die of equal size. Limit: Power of the Dark Dimension. Add a D12 to the doom pool to step back all affiliation dice and shutdown Worship of Countless Cultists when outside of the Dark Dimension. Limit: Rooted in the Dark Dimension. Dimensional Control works only on the Dark Dimension to create assets, distinctions, resources and complications. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Cosmic Master D10, Menace Master D10, Mystic Grandmaster D12, Psych Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Faltine Category:Hell Lords Category:Lords of the Splinter Realms